This invention relates to a fastener for locking a coin box used in a pay telephone station, and more specifically to such fastener for preventing unauthorized entry into the interior of the coin box during its use in the pay telephone station in the field and its removal therefrom and its arrival at the accounting department of a telephone company for evaluating its coin content.
Heretofore, the handling of coin boxes during their uses in pay telephone stations in the field and after their removal from such pay telephone stations and their check-in at the telephone company accounting department for auditing purposes has been the source of much concern to telephone companies. In the past, locks of many types have been designed to seal the coin boxes and at the same time strict surveilance has been observed along the routes of travel of the coin boxes from the pay telephone stations in the field to the telephone company accounting department. Still, after such precautions, accountings of the monetary values of the coins collected in the coin boxes have shown variations from the estimated value that should be in the boxes in relation to the number and types of calls originated at the respective pay telephone stations. Sophisticated personnel handling the coin boxes on such routes with intent on larceny have been known to gain access into the interiors of the coin boxes and to pilfer some coins, but not all, therefrom without leaving any evidence on the locks to indicate tampering therewith. This pilfering has resulted in losses of substantial dollar amounts to the telephone companies.
It is therefore contemplated by the present invention to provide a fastener for a coin box used at a pay telephone station to thwart unauthorized entry into the box either at the latter station or as the coin box is being transported from the pay telephone station in the field to a telephone company accounting department for evaluating the coin content in the box. Initially, upon its arrival at the accounting department a careful examination of the fastener enables the accounting personnel to render a quick determination as to whether the fastener was tampered with during its use or travel in the field. Accordingly, the fastener, according to the present invention, tends to increase the risk of detection of personnel handling the coin box and surrendering to a larcenous intent to pilfer some of the coins therefrom.
It is therefore a principal object of the invention to thwart unauthorized entry into the interior of a pay telephone station coin box in the field or in transit therefrom to the telephone company for an accounting of the coin content of the box upon its arrival thereat.
Another object is to curb the pilfering of coins from a pay telephone station coin box during and after its use in the field but before an accounting of its coin content at the telephone company.
An additional object is to minimize dollar loss to a telephone company resulting from the pilfering of coins from a coin box during its use in the field and after its removal from a pay telephone station in the field for delivery to the telephone company accounting department.
A still additional object is to increase the dollar amount derived from the operation of a pay telephone station in a telephone system.
A further object is to discourage attempts to pilfer coins from a coin box used in a pay telephone station by personnel handling the box before an accounting of the coin content thereof.